pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Video Since I should be getting power soon, and since I got this uber awesome idea from Tama63, I was wondering what you thought of a video showing the improvements made on the wiki? Much like the one showed in this comment? – ''Jäzz '' 17:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like it could be cool. 18:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Forum Check out the forum I made here. Thanks! --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 00:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Absence of Blogs Excuse me, good sir, but I see there isn't an option to have Blogs here. May I ask why they're not hosted here? I would love to post my favorite/best team and ask others what their's was. I ask if you could add them, or at least explain to me why the option is not here. Have a good day. -- 03:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Help Urgently Needed New Page: Eeveelution Hi, I am a new user to this wiki. I would just like to ask some help in editing a page: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Eeveelution (Just try searching it on bulbapedia and you'll see something like that) I created that page beacause I noticed that there isn't any page like that yet. I am just a rookie editor, I've just created my account recently, so I really need some good editor to edit and improve the page. Thank You. Thanks for the welcome, I am very happy to be together ^ _ ^ Well, thank you for explaining to me why they're not here. Also, would you prefer I remove the pics? If so, I will if need be. 19:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) A few things #Rune Zekrom's nomination can be closed whenever. #Don13 has been waiting a while to get his membership closed. Pokepower:Membership #ANX219 hasn't edited in months now either, like SapphireWave. #Venom187, PoirotH, Wattz2000, Ciencia Al Poder, and some other users can go on the poll, and maybe you should rerun users who didn't make it before? IDK who to put for the Featured User. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank You for introducing yourself and I will tell you if i need anything KingOfD98 Don't make me blow my stack 19:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pokepower Thanks a lot! As about my title, it should be something about the anime. It's up to you the exact name. :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 12:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ANX219 Ironically, she just returned today :/ --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 22:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) blog post how to make a blog post? and how do you comment on one? Nalupie 17:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :You cannot create a blog or blog comment because blogs are disabled per this forum. 2 things I know your probably busy or something but ANX219 just edited after you demoted her -_-, and our favicon is the same as Pokemon Fanon's wiki, we might want to consider changing ours or something, IDK. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Video (Part II) Okay, I've finished the video. Would you watch it and tell me if there's anything that should be changed? – ''Jäzz '' 23:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Template The admin badge at the top of my page is messing up, do you see it? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, and just yesterday, too. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Template:PokéSpritesXtra changes Hey Crimson. I was going around pages, and I noticed that Pikachu's list, including others, had a bit of a coding problem. I went to the template, did a few changes, and made this. It has the same mechanics as the original list, but if there is not an image for a certain part, it won't show, as shown by this. Bullet has already given me the OK to use the new template, but told me to ask you for another admin's OK, so tell me your thoughts please, and I hope this helps. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 20:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Hey there! I left this message on Jazzi's wall and wanted to check with you to see if it was ok: My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I'm currently running @WikiaAnime along with Bereisgreat (an admin on several anime wikis) and I love all the hard work that you guys have put into the Pokemon Wiki. For the new upcoming movie, we were wondering how you felt about putting up a new poll for the movie. I'd be happy to take any other suggestions on highlighting the movie on the mainpage as well. Let me know what you guys think! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hi Crimson! I'm loving the new wordmark, however, do you think we could make a monobook logo with the same format/look? It'd be much appreciated. – ''Jäzz '' 23:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll upload it in a sec. 23:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Look good? 00:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks great! – ''Jäzz '' 00:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) PokePowerStatus What exactly is the point of this? Is it used at all? -- 21:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. -- 21:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) FU Poll Candidates Have you added Vulpixisawesome1424, DarkFuture, Shadowdemon137, or Nalupie for the poll candidates? They dont exactly have the most edits, but they are active. -- 22:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) A Doubt Um, hello!, You edited the articles that I put that they were "stubs", your reason was "that the stubs are less than 300 bytes", How can I know what article is less than 300 bytes?. Thanks, -- Franz Silvester 22:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the answer, and thanks again for your time. -- Franz Silvester 01:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I have another doubt, some articles exceed the "300 bytes" and they have the "stub" category, so that articles don't follow the rules, Can I edit that?. Thanks, -- Franz Silvester 01:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Jirachiwish He is currently globally banned, should we demote him? – Jäzz '' 18:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose. I'll do it tomorrow. 00:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) OK No problem, and thanks again for the reply. -- Franz Silvester 18:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply 'ello Crimsonnavy. I've decided to leave the wiki because you probably want me to. See my userpage for details. P.S. I heard Jirachiwish is globally banned. How so? He seems very helpful. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wait... I thought you disliked me after that Arceus thing on Gaming Wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thats why my userpage states that I am staying. P.S. why do we have this current wiki logo? It pretty much is worse than the previous one. Also, while I was gone, I have helped out many wikis. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Did you know there are more wikis covering Pokemon? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Going Dark Hey Crimson, I was wondering what'd you think of a dark theme for the wiki? Perhaps a black featured the energy symbols from the card game? For example, I made this yesterday just to make it, but looking at it, it looks pretty nice and it'd be cool to see this wiki in a dark theme. – ''Jäzz '' 20:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. We could maybe do it at the beginning of next month or so. 20:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Troll Alert! Hello. I'd like to report a very serious and disgusting trolling on the Volbeat and Illumise pages. Please handle this ASAP. I have a feeling there are more pages vandalized like this. I'll be checking and coming back to tell you. Thank you and have a niced day. And this has been Search and Report. 17:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :The vandalism was within the templates on those pages. I've rollbacked the edits to the templates and now it's safe. I will be protecting them once I finish my homework. – ''Jäzz '' 17:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Evanf Hi, Crimsonnavy. I am back, and, could I join PokePower and lead Project Character again? I made some rather rash decisions, and I am sorry. :Did you get my message? OK. Can you send the link to me? I am not sure, but isn't PokePower/Membership? I have not been here awhile. Duh. External Harrasment I've banned Evanf for external harassment. His ban is for a day, hopefully you'll be on at some point this evening so we can discuss what to do in these cases. I consulted Randomtime about this and he said it'd be a yes. – ''Jäzz '' 23:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'll come on the IRC later to talk about it. 17:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I need need help... Hello Crimsonnavy. Me again. Listen, i'd like to know how to make a good wiki Monobook skin like this one has (or a professional one like Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. Could you please give me the coding for it seeing as you are an expert? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's actually quite easy if you know what you're doing. – ''Jäzz '' 17:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Its okay. I'll ask you both. What are your tips to tell me on Monobook skin stuff? Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Logo I've been told that the monobook logo with the oval behind it looks bad so I've made an alternative to the logo (just the wordmark cut and pasted into the places) and did a gradient background instead of the image. What do you think? – ''Jäzz '' 01:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Umm, fine. I don't really see anything different, but you can change it as much as you or anyone wants. 01:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Forgot to mention you either need to put it in your monobook.css or firebug to view it. – ''Jäzz '' 01:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Categories Yo, I was looking around, fixing some categories, and I came across three different categories over the same subject. All three of which have extensive contents and thought It'd be best practice to inform an administrator about it. Most likely, a bot ought to fix this, though. — Wattz2000 21:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Please get back to me on this Hey Crimson! I saw that you undid my edits to the pokemon pages about the Evolve process section i have been adding to the pages of the site. I would like to talk to you about that further. thanks for taking the time to get back to me! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 18:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Explaining my Inactivity Hi Crimson. Sorry for my recent inactivity. After all its the holiday season and I am busy with that, but I am also busy with a new website I am a staff member on, Pokémon Dungeon. We are revamping the layout and such, heh, hope you understand, when we are done revamping everything, I will return to my normal activity. -- 04:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Route 15 should Route 15 be deleted? its kinda random and useless. Nalupie 02:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Route 15 is a disambiguation page, a page where viewers and users can direct themselves to other pages with the same name. It's nothing random nor useless. Hello i was kicked out of the chatroom for some reason when i refreshed the page if there was something i did please let me know Vulpixisawesome1424 00:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : hi there crimsonavy its oishij123 hre how can i enter the chat room please help can you go to my talkpage and wirte it please could you and happy nw year to you and your family best of luck for 2012.HERE IS THE LINK FOR MY PROFILE PROFILE .OISHIJMUKHHERJEE Ban User I would like you to ban this user because he was not getting out of chat after 4 nice warnings. There were no chat mods so he didn't leave. He broke out a huge fight between Slaying and started saying things like "NO U GET OUT" or or "IF IM HOST IMMA BAN U FOR SURE". – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 19:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Ban Hi i was chat banned recently because i failed to leave chat when i had less than 25 edits. Well i have learned the error of my ways and now have 25 '''MAINSPACE' edits. so i would like the kick ban removed.Specialbeamkamehameha 02:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Template:Type This is the Type template after I worked on it, and this is how it works. I don't think it's all that good, but I wanted to try and see what I could do. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 22:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Editing Policys? Does this wiki have any requirements regarding edits? WaterKirby1994 23:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i am reporting this user for swearing. also note i am specialbeamkamehameha. i admit i am ban evading but i want to discuss my ban and see no other way. here is the user http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Slayingmonstersisagame heres a screen shot sorry for all the troubles i've caused i just want to be a productive member